Our Choice
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Pada akhirnya kita dapat saling memahami dan berdamai dengan masa lalu kita. Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu bahagia dengan keputusan yang telah kita ambil. Berusaha semampu kita untuk terus berbahagia. [Sequel of Sayonara] [WARNING ! : Bad Story]


Di sebuah ruang kerja berukuran 5x5m seorang pemuda tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya menghadap dinding kaca yang menampakkan sebuah pemandangan hijau nan luas yang berkombinasi dengan beberapa gedung pencakar langit, rumah dan juga toko kecil. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi tersebut. Manik obsidiannya menerawang jauh pemandangan dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kartu undangan yang masih tersegel rapi pada plastiknya berwarna merah tua dengan beberapa corak hiasan batik berwarna keemasan. Sesekali manik matanya bergerak naik dan turun pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Nafas dan degup jantungnya begitu teratur menandakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada satu tempat yang terlewatkan.

Disana.

Di dada sebelah kirinya. Jika kau bisa menerawang menggunakan sinar ultraviolet, maka akan tampak sebuah benda menancap pada jantungnya. Tidak hanya satu buah saja, melainkan beberapa buah. Sepintas pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun siapa sangka batinnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Natsu meletakkan undangan tersebut pada meja kerjanya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. Berkas-berkas yang menggunung tak ia hiraukan. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan suatu hal dan membuatnya tak fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Pernikahan Lucy tinggal esok hari dan berlangsung di Kanada. Mustahil untuk menyusulnya, mengingat waktu penerbangan dari Osaka ke Kanada tidaklah singkat. Butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai kesana. Ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia tega menghianati Lucy yang dengan setianya selalu menemani dirinya. Tak peduli saat ia sakit ataupun sehat.

Akibat ulahnya mempermainkan gadis itu, ia kini merasakan kesepian, penyesalan yang amat dalam kepada Lucy. Semenjak ia ditinggalkan olehnya, ia tak berkutik sedikitpun dan memilih untuk bermalas-malasan sembari meracau dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ada suatu perasaan yang hilang dari dirinya. Perasaan yang telah lama mengisi hatinya.

Sebagian dari hatinya telah pergi bersama gadis tersebut.

Ia baru menyadari rasanya ditinggal seorang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Hampir setiap hari pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Lucy, Lucy dan Lucy.

Dan selingkuhannya yang juga sekretarisnya. Kini entah dimana. Setelah sukses mengacaukan hubungan orang lain kini pergi begitu saja.

Hey Natsu ! bukannya kau sendiri yang mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan Lucy?

Bukankah kau yang membuat Lucy memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian?

Dan kau menyesal?

Apakah penyesalanmu sebanding dengan apa yang Lucy rasakan?

Jika saja kau tak tergoda pasti tak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini hubunganmu dengannya.

Natsu meremas kepalanya. Rambut pinkishnya terlihat sangat berantakan, pakaian kantornya pun terlihat kusut dan menyedihkan. Saat ia menggeser sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, secara tak sengaja sebuah lipatan kertas terjatuh ke lantai.

Natsu berinisiatif mengambil dan membuka kertas tersebut. Sebuah pesan dengan tulisan tangan Lucy yang Khas tampak berjajar rapi. Entah sudah berada berapa lama kertas itu disana. Manik obsidiannya melebar seraya sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibirnya. Seperti seseorang tengah mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian. Ia meremas kertas tersebyt dan meletakkannya pada meja kerjanya.

Lantas ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya.

"Yo moshimosh Hibiki ! pesankan tiket untukku sore ini ke Kanada.."

"Ya VVIP. Baiklah, segera kirimkan ke kantorku sekarang.."

.

_**Cinta bukanlah cinta sebelum engkau memberikannya.**_

_**Nafsu adalah emosi.**_

_**Cinta adalah pilihan.**_

_**Cara untuk mencintai sesuatu adalah dengan menyadari.**_

_**Bahwa Cinta itu tidak hanya berisi untuk 'saling memandang' tapi cinta itu berisi 'bersama-sama melihat ke satu arah yang sama'.**_

.

.xXx.

Disebuah ruangan serba putih dan berhiaskan bunga bunga yang berwarna senada tampak seorang gadis tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin yang tentunya berukuran besar. Manik hazelnya memandangi pantulan sosok dirinya yang telah berbeda. Bahkan kini ia sangatlah cantik dengan polesan make up tipis, lipstick berwarna merah muda dan sebuah gaun putih yang terlihat sangatlah indah. Sangat cocok digunakan untuknya. Kedua tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan putih dengan renda yang menghiasi ujung sarung tangan tersebut.

Ya hari ini adalah pernikahannya dengan seorang pria yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya.

Ini adalah keputusannya sendiri setelah sebelumnya ia kecewa telah dihianati kekasihnya. Dadanya sangat sakit, perasaannya seperti tercabik-cabik.

Kebetulan saja pria yang dijodohkan dengannya merupakan teman baiknya. Jadi ia sudah mengenal seluk beluk keluarga dan sifat pria tersebut. Tekad Lucy sudah bulat, ia tak mau lagi merasakan sakit dihianati. Tak mau lagi percaya dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan benteng kepercayaannya. Dan tak mau lagi kenangan pahit itu terulang kembali hanya karena seorang dari masalalunya.

Ia masih menatap lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya. Lucy mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi hatinya yang sedang berduka, dan untuk hari ini yang merupakan hari bahagia. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda pinkish itu. Pemuda yang telah menemani kesehariannya selama 3tahun terakhir.

Hatinya kembali perih mengingat kenangan itu. Seperti luka yang telah terjahit dan terbuka kembali.

Ia berharap agar pemuda itu tak akan datang pada acara sakralnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Lucy-sama, saya akan memakaikan penutup wajah ini.. tolong sedikit mendongak." ucap salah satu perias yang membawa sebuah penutup wajah seperti jaring. Kemudian ia sedikit mendongak dan perias itu memasangkan penutup wajah dengan hati-hati. Tentunya tak ingin membuat penampilan Lucy menjadi berantakan.

"Yosh sudah selesai Lucy-sama.. Lihatlah ! anda terlihat sangat cantik.." ujar perias itu terkagum-kagum.

Wajah Lucy sedikit memerah mendengar pujian dari perias tersebut. Tapi memang, hari ini ia terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan bidadari Surga pun nampak iri melihat kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah gadis pirang tersebut. Rambut pirangnya disanggul keatas dan bertengger sebuah mahkota yang lengkap dengan bunga yang terpasang di rambutnya. Sungguh mempesona.

Tak lama lagi ia akan menyandang nama Fullbuster di belakang namanya. Ia akan dinikahi oleh Putera tunggal dari keluarga bermarga Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster. Pemuda tampan dan gagah dengan rambut spike berwarna dark blue yang merupakan pewaris tunggal kekayaan Fullbuster Residence. Pemuda itu juga merupakan teman baiknya.

Lucy mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Dipandanginya lagi pantulan dirinya yang telah nampak sempurna. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Satu langkah menuju tahap kedewasaan. Satu langkah dimana ia membuka lembaran baru untuk melupakan luka di hati kecilnya.

"Lucy-sama ! ini buket bunga mawar putih kesukaan anda, kami turut berbahagia.." ucap salah satu perias dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Arigatou." ucap Lucy seraya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Sebentar lagi acara pernikahan anda dengan Fullbuster-sama akan berlangsung, jadi anda harus segera bersiap.."

"Hey ! jangan panggil dia dengan nama marganya, aku merasa akan menikah bukan dengannya tetapi ayahnya.." protes Lucy. Mereka yang berada disana tertawa.

Lucy beranjak keluar dari ruangannya dengan digandeng oleh seorang perias untuk menuju sebuah altar pernikahan. Tema pernikahannya kini adalah outdoor. Dimana pernikahan dan pestanya dilangsungkan diluar ruangan dengan alam terbuka. Pastinya akan sangat indah. Karena persiapan pernikahannya bukan ia ataupun Gray yang memilih. Namun ayahnya dan ayah Gray yang telah lama merencanakan pernikahan tersebut.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya melewati sebuah karpet merah yang akan mengantarkannya kepada calon suaminya untuk saling mengucapkan sebuah janji suci yang akan mengikat mereka selamanya. Ada perasaan sedikit ragu yang ia rasakan saat langkahnya semakin mendekati altar tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya tertutupi oleh gaun pengantin yang sangat indah, namun masih sedikit terlihat kakinya yang indah mengenakan sebuah heels berwarna senada dengan gaun tersebut dan sedikit berwarna transparan.

Hey ini bukan kisah cinderella yang mengenakan sepatu kaca dan tertinggal saat akan meninggalkan istana.

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Lucy dan tampak sempurna dan indah.

Berpasang-pasang mata menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah terpesona. Bak melihat seorang bidadari cantik tengah melewati mereka. Berbagai kata untuk mengekspresikan ketakjubannya pada gadis pirang tersebut sempat terdengar oleh Lucy. Dan Lucy hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman memukau. Ia sedikit menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dideretan para tamu undangan dan mencari sesosok pemuda dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok. Namun ia tak mendapati pemuda yang dimaksud berada di antara para tamu. Ia bernafas lega karena pemuda itu tak hadir dan tentunya tak akan mengacaukan acara bahagianya.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda lengkap dengan tuxedonya menatap Lucy dengan pandangan tak kalah takjub. Sungguh cantik calon istrinya tersebut. Ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis itu, gadis yang telah ia kagumi sejak lama. Lucy semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan kelopak matanya masih tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Sampai kapankau akan memandangiku?" tanya Lucy. Gray sedikit tersentak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Nyonya Fullbuster." bisk Gray.

"Aku merasa kau menganggapku seperti ibumu dan bukan menikah denganmu, melainkan ayahmu.." bisikan Lucy membuat Gray terkekeh.

Gray Fullbuster. Pemuda berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh tegap berdiri disampingnya. Tatapannya terkesan mantap dan yakin. Penampilannya? jangan tanyakan. Tentu saja sangat tampan bak seorang pangeran dibalut dengan tuxedo putih silver. Rambut ravennya ia sisir kebelakang dan menampakkan bekas luka memanjang di dahi kirinya. Lucy tak tau sejak kapan Gray mendapat luka di area dahinya. Yah Lucy selama ini hanya memperhatikan Natsu- mantan kekasihnya- dan tak menganggap Gray lebih dari pertemanan saja.

Mereka berdua berdiri dihadapan pastur. Tangan Lucy menggandeng lengan kekar Gray yang tertutup oleh jas berwarna putih silver. Lucy sedikit menoleh kearah Gray. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat pemuda tersebut yang menampakkan wajah sumringah dan begitu berbahagia. Darah Lucy berdesir, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pastur.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Lucy dan Gray mengangguk. Pastur itu tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya saya akan bertanya, apakah ada yang keberatan?"

Para tamu undangan terlihat menggeleng dan beberapa diantaranya hanya saling bertatapan. Lagi-lagi pastur itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita ak-"

"Saya keberatan !" teriak seorang pemuda.

Sontak yang berada disana menoleh kearah pemuda yang sedang berjalan memasuki area altar termasuk Gray. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda. Langkahnya semakin mendekati posisi dimana Lucy dan Gray berdiri. Raut wajahnya tak bisa ditebak.

Sementara itu Lucy masih berada diposisinya seraya menundukkan kepala. Ia sangat mengenali suara dari pemuda itu. Suara yang tak ingin ia dengarkan lagi. Seketika hatinya terasa nyeri, sakit, nafasnya semakin berat. Ia teringat kembali saat dimana Pemuda tersebut dengan teganya menghianati perasaannya.

"Kau !" geram Gray.

Gray melepas kaitan tangan Lucy yang berada di lengannya, kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Pemuda bersurai pinkish tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah urusanmu sudah selesai?! untuk apa kau datang kemari?!" Cerca Gray. Manik matanya memandang tajam pemuda itu.

"Cih ! aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Natsu mendecih. Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Lucy sebuah tangan kekar Gray menahannya.

"Sayangnya urusan Lucy adalah urusanku juga, dan kau tak mempunyai hak untuk mengusik kami." ujar Gray dingin.

Para tamu undangan terkejut melihat ekspresi Gray yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Beberapa diantaranya tampak berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua. Dan sisanya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya orang tersebut.

"Kalian? selama kau dan Lucy belum mengucapkan janji pernikahan, aku masih mempunyai peluang untuk mendapatkannya kembali." jawab Natsu tak kalah dinginnya.

Ucapan Natsu sukses membuat emosi Gray cukup terpancing. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Natsu, sementara tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Terlihat urat-urat di dahinya sedikit menegang.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh Lucy sedikitpun ! mulai hari ini !" bentak Gray

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku memberi pelajaran padamu !" lanjutnya.

"Cih ! sudah ku bilang aku tak ada urusan denganmu !"

Emosi Gray memuncak dan mungkin akan meledak. Ia masih ingat saat Lucy menangis hanya karena pemuda itu. Saat Lucy sering sekali termenung dan tak menghiraukan dirinya yang mencoba menenangkannya. Saat Lucy hampir putus asa karena mengetahui pemuda yang selama ini ia cintai menghianati. Gray tak mau itu terjadi lagi, dan ia bertekad untuk membalaskan rasa sakit yang Lucy alami. Sebisa mungkin Gray berusaha untuk tidak melihat setitik cairan bening yang keluar dari mata gadis pirang itu.

"KAU ! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU MENDEKATI MAUPUN MENGAMBIL LUCY KEMBALI ! APA SELAMA INI KAU TAK MENYADARI BAHWA LUCY SELALU BERUSAHA UNTUK MENCINTAIMU NAMUN KAU MALAH MENGHIANATINYA ! APA KAU TAU BAHWA KAU TELAH MENYAKITINYA?!" Natsu terdiam.

Bentakan Gray membuat para tamu undangan termasuk Lucy terkejut. Mereka menatap tak percaya, seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagia untuk kedua mempelai, Bukan malah ajang adu mulut atau adu emosi. Ayah Gray mencoba melerai mereka berdua, namun cengkraman tangan Gray terlalu kuat. Kini emosinya benar-benar telah meledak. Manik obsidiannya menatap Natsu dengan mematikan. Ia berniat mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah pemuda itu. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggam kepalan tangannya.

"Gray cukup.." pintanya.

Gray menoleh dan mendapati Lucy dibelakangnya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. "Lucy.."

"Lucy.." Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Lucy.

Natsu mencoba melepaskan tangan Gray yang masih mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Gray menoleh, ia semakin erat mencengkeram kerah Natsu.

"Gray.. kumohon, biarkan aku berbicara pada Lucy.." pinta Natsu. Kini wajahnya menampakkan raut penyesalan. Benar-benar menyesal.

"Biarkan mereka bicara Gray.." ujar ayahnya.

Pemuda raven tersebut sedikit menundukkan pandangannya dan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap Lucy yang masih mematumg di belakangnya.

"Lucy.." panggilnya.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum itu senyum menyakitkan, senyum menahan rasa sedihnya. Senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Dan Gray menyadari itu. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat gadis pirang tersebut bersedih hingga menitikkan air mata. Air Mata sangat berharga dan akan sia-sia jika menangisi orang yang salah.

"Baiklah ! jika bukan karena Lucy aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu disini.." Gray melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

Natsu mendekati Lucy. Gadis itu nampak sangat cantik dengan dibalut gaun pengantin yang sangat indah dan cocok ditubuhnya. Seharusnya ia, seharusnya dirinya yang berada diposisi Gray. Tangan kanannya mencoba meraih pipi Lucy untuk membelainya, namun Lucy sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari tangan Natsu. Seketika senyum Natsu berangsur pudar melihat Lucy menghindari dirinya. Natsu tak menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata menatap dirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hey apa kabarmu?" tanya Lucy pelan. Ia mencoba menutupi kesedihannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. menyedihkan." jawab Natsu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? jangan coba-coba mengacaukan pernikahan mantan kekasihmu." Lucy meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia tampak menahan sesuatu.

"Hahhhh.. sebenarnya aku kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal kepadamu dan juga meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ku perbuat padamu.. aku sangat menyesal." Suara Natsu sedikit serak. Ia masih menatap Lucy, sedangkan Lucy terlihat menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dengan begini kita berpisah dengan cara yang baik.. juga maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tak berguna sedikitpun untukmu."

"Tidak.. tidak.. kau sangat berguna untukku, hanya saja aku yang tidak bersyukur mendapatkan gadis sepertimu.. kau gadis terbaik yang pernah ku temui, dan kau adalah kekasih yang sangat berharga. Sebenarnya aku berniat membawamu kembali kepadaku. Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bisa memaafkanku.. walaupun dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun."

"Ahaha.. jangan bodoh ! hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertiku." protes Lucy.

Gray sedikit kesal menatap mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat akrab. Jujur saja ia sangat cemburu saat ini.

"Lucy.. aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya kepadamu.. aku ingin sekali kau kembali kepadaku, dimana kita selalu bersama-sama, dimana kita berbagi segalanya.. jujur saja setelah kau meninggalkanku di malam itu aku sangat menyesali pertengkaran kita dan saat itu juga aku mengahkiri hubungan gelapku dengannya. Hanya demimu." Natsu menghela nafas.

"Kumohon Lucy.. kembalilah kepadaku.." pinta Natsu.

Lucy terdiam. Kepalanya kembali menunduk. Dadanya sangat sesak, dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Gray. Dan tak mungkin pula ia kembali kepada Natsu yang jelas-jelas telah menghianatinya. Walaupun Lucy masih mencintainya.

Apakah masih bisa dipercaya?

Apakah hatinya ingin kembali mempercayai?

Ingin sekali ia berontak. Kini ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sangat berat untuknya. Lucy tak lagi ingin salah dalam memilih. Dan ia cukup dewasa dan bijaksana untuk menentukan pilihannya. Ia tak mau lagi terluka, kareena teramat menyakitkan dan sangat menyiksa.

**puk.**

Lucy merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya. Pelukan tersebut semakin erat dan hangat. Aroma parfum citrus tertangkap indera penciumannya. Ini adalah wangikhas pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menemaninya selama 3tahun. Bisa ia lihat, Gray memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ingin sekali menjauhkan pemuda itu daricalon istrinya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"Lucy.. kumohon."

Suara Natsu sedikit serak.

"Kembalilah padaku.. aku sungguh menyesalinya."

Natsu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Lucy.

"Kumohon.. aku sangat mencintaimu."

_**.**_

_**Hal yangsangat menyakitkan adalah ketika kita mulai mencintai seseorang saat kita menyadari bahwa kita telah kehilangannya.**_

_**.**_

Para tamu undangan termasuk kedua orang tua Gray dan Lucy terbelalak. Gray pun tak kalah terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari -mantan kekasih calon istrinya- yang secara sengaja dihadapannya bahkan dihadapan orang tuanya mengutarakan kata-kata dan permohonan agar Lucy kembali padanya. Gray semakin geram, ingin sekali menghajar habis habisan pemuda itu sekarang juga.

Mudah sekali memohon seperti itu setelah ia sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukan.

Namun, Gray sadar bahwa ditangan Lucylah keputusan tersebut. Ia tak berhak memutuskan sepihak jika Gadis yang akan ia nikahi merasa tidak nyaman dan berbalik malah membencinya.

"Natsu.." lirih Lucy.

"Terkadang rasa bosan dalam hubungan percintaan membuat kita mengambil pilihan sepintas tanpa tau efek dari pilihan yangkita ambil jika belum dipikirkan dengan matang. Dan efek tersebut sangatlah berpengaruh pada kehidupan yangakan datang. Semuanya itu tidak memaksa kita untuk memilih dengan cepat dan harus dipikirkan terlebih dahulu agar kita tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Kau tau? banyak diantaranya yang mengambil keputusan dan mereka berbahagia, dan selebihnya mereka sangat menyesal. Terkadang pula seseorang mengambil keputusan sepihak akan menguntungkan pihak yang lain." Lucy menghela Nafas.

"Dan kau sudah membuat keputusan sepihak itu. Pada walnya aku memang tak bisa menerima semuanya. Itu terlalu mendadak dan membuatku cukup syok mendengar pengakuan sebenarnya darimu. Namun setelah aku memikirkannya, setelah melewati masa sulit itu aku sadar. Bahwa tak selamanya aku harus seperti ini sedangkan dirimu telah menemukan sosok pengganti yang tentunya lebih baik dariku. Jujur saja saat itu aku masih tak mengerti apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang daa perlu belajar banyak tentangnya. Tetapi saat ini aku telah memutuskan." Lucy tersenyum.

Natsu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berharap Lucy mau kembali kepadanya.

"Aku memilih Gray.."

Manik obsidian Natsu melebar. Gray yang menatap mereka berdua juga ikut terkejut.

"Memang saat ini aku belum mencintainya dan aku masih mencintaimu, namun aku percaya bahwa suatu saat sku bisa mencintainya. Memanglah ini akan sulit untukmu, tapi aku berharap kau dapat menemukan wanita yang benar-benar kau inginkan yang sanggup melengkapi setiap kekuranganmu."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hanya desah nafas teratur yang menginterupsi keduanya. Natsu masih memeluk Lucy, namun pelukannya sedikit melemah.

"Aku harap kau mengerti dan menerima keputusanku Natsu, sama seperti saat aku menghargai keputusanmu." Suara Lucy terdengar lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lucy.. aku tidak menyesal pernah menjadi bagian dirimu."

Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lucy dan membisikkan sesuatu. Gray Hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan sangat tidak suka. Sejurus kemudian Lucy terlihat memerah dan tersipu. Gray begitu penasaran apa yang Natsu bisikkan kepada Lucy hingga membuat mimik wajah Lucy menjadi seperti itu.

"Hey ! Cepat menjauhlah dari calon istriku ! seakan-akan kau tak menganggap kami sedang menonton mu !" cerca Gray yang terlihat sangat kesal kepada Natsu.

"Ahaha.. santai saja Gray, di sudah memilih untuk bersamamu." Natsu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau tau Natsu? tindakanmu sudah membuat gempar para tamu yang berada disini." ujar Lucy.

Natsu langsung menolehkan pandangannya kepada semua orang yang sedang tertawa. Ia sedikit malu, karena tindakannya tersebut acara pernikahan Lucy menjadi tertunda. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil meminta maaf kepada mereka semua.

"Gray.. berbahagialah kau mendapatkan seorang Gadis seperti Lucy. Gunakan tanganmu untuk menjaganya, gunakan hatimu untuk selalu mencintainya, dan gunakan apa yang kau rasakan untuk membuatnya tersenyum bahagia." Natsu menepuk pundak Gray dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Gray sedikit terperangah mendapati mimik wajah Natsu tampak ramah. Kini pemuda pinkish tersebut sudah menerima keputusan Lucy.

"Pastinya." ujarnya mantap.

Akhirnya suasana disekitar mereka kembali tenang dan para tamu lainnya sudah kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Lucy menggandeng lengan tangan Gray menuju altar pernikahan untuk saling mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan mengikat mereka seumur hidup. Kini perasaan Lucy telah kembali lega, sebelumnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya dan membuat ia tak nyaman. Langkah yang sebelumnya terlihat ragu kini telah berubah menjadi langkah mantap. Langkahnya untuk menuju masa depan bersama sesosok pemuda lain yang bukan kekasihnya. Namun calon suaminya.

Lucy tersenyum mengingat sesuatu yang ia ucapkan kepada pemuda mantan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa ucapan tersebut terucap dengan tiba-tiba melalui bibirnya. Pastinya ia telah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang sempat mendera kehidupannya. Karena sesuatu yang diawali dengan baik-baik maka akan berakhir dengan baik-baik pula. Bukan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ada ketegangan.

Dan Natsu?

Lihatlah ia sedang berdiri dibelakang para tamu dan bersandar di sebuah tiang yang penuh dengan rangkaian bunga. Raut wajahnya tampak tenang dan akhirnya kini ia bisa tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Manik matanya tak lepas sosok Lucy yang tengah berdiri disamping seorang pemuda.

Senyumannya begitu bebas. Tak ada lagi beban. Tak ada lagi perasaan yang mengganjal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pada akhirnya aku tersadar, mencintai itu bukanlah kalimat yang harus disampaikan dengan lisan maupun dengan sikap.**_

_**Bukan juga harus menganggap apa yang kita cintai harus menjadi milik kita.**_

_**Namun hakikat dari cinta itu sebebarnya adalah melihat seseorang yang kita cintai bahagia dan akan terus mendoakan untuk kebaikannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gray Fullbuster.. sudikah anda mencintai Lucy Heartfilia dengan segenap hati anda dan menerimanya menjadi pendamping hidup anda saat suka maupun duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia !" ucapnya tegas.

"Lucy Heartfilia.. sudikah anda mencintai Gray Fullbuster dengan segenap hati anda dan menerimanya menjadi pendamping hidup anda saat suka maupun duka?"

Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Inilah saatnya, hanya dibutuhkan jawaban 'YA' dan ia telah menjadi istri seorang putra tunggal Fullbuster. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dadanya merasakan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya aneh. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya, mencoba meresapi setiap detik kehidupannya. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan Natsu, menjalani hubungan dengannya sampai pada akhirnya mereka berpisah. Dan kini ia berdiri di sebuah altar pernikahan bersanding dengan seorang pemuda yang ternyata teman baiknya. Gray Fullbuster. Seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat baik hati dan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Lucy saat terkena masalah. Dan pemuda itu tak pernah marah ataupun menampakkan raut kesedihan kepada Lucy. Pemuda itu menahannya, menahan semua perasaannya kepada sosok gadis pirang tersebut.

Akhirnya Lucy membuka matanya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya.. saya bersedia."

Seketika riuh tepukan tangan menggema di altar pernikahan tersebut. Mereka semua berbahagia atas pasangan baru yang akan menjalani kehidupannya bersama-sama. Beberapa diantaranya juga terlihat menyoraki mereka berdua. Dan juga kedua orang tua mereka yang terlihat sangat berbahagia walaupun sempat terjadi ketegangan sebelum acara tersebut dimulai.

"Baiklah saya nyatakan kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, semoga Tuhan memberkati perjalanan kalian, menjadikan keluarga kalian selalu berbahagia. Silahkan kalian bertukar cincin dan berciuman." ujar seorang pastur yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Lucy dan Gray tersenyum.

Lantas mereka membalikkan badan hingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan. Gray mengambil sebuah kotak bludru mungil berwarna merah hati. Kemudian ia membuak kotak tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat anggun dan indah dengan beberapa ukiran dikombinasi dengan beberapa batu permata. Lucy sangat terharu. Cairab bening memenuhi kelopak matanya. Gray meraih sebuah cincin dengan lingkar kecil dan hendak menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang berdiri memandanginya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari menyeka kedua matanya.

Ya pemuda itu menagis.

Bukan menangis karena kesedihan maupun tersakiti. Melainkan menangis bahagia. Menatap orang dicintainya telah berbahagia walaupun bukan bersanding dengan dirinya. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kini pada jari manisnya telah terpasang sebuah cincin indah bukti bahwa ia telah terikat. Ia telah sah menjadi istri dan bagian dari keluarga Fullbuster.

"Lucy.." panggil Gray.

Lucy meraih cincin yang masih berada pada kotak beludru tersebut dan memasangkan pada jari manis Gray. Sekali lagi terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Beberapa balon beterbangan dan juga potongan kertas warna warni. Lucydan Gray menoleh kearah Natsu. Mereka saling melemparkan senyuman.

Natsu mengisyaratkan tangannya meminta ijin mereka berdua untuk berpamitan. Gray mengangguk. Sementara Lucy menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan agar jangan pergi.

Gray meraih dagu Lucy dan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati wajahnya. Dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan pertanda bahwa hubungan mereka benar-bebar telah resmi. Gray melumat pelan bibir mungil Lucy. Perasaan Gray amat sangat bahagia, mendapatkan seseorang yang telah kagumi sejak lama. Dan telah menjadi istrinya.

Sementara Natsu.

Ia mencoba tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya masih tak rela melepas Lucy. Namun ia harus melakukannya. Demi kebaikan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Inilah keputusan mereka berdua. Keputusan untuk melangkah kejalan masing-masing dan memeperjuangkannya. Tak ada lagi langkah bersama-sama. Tak ada lagi senyuman hangat yang selalu hadir menyambutnya. Tak ada lagi suara berisik gadis yang telah lama memberikan kebahagiaan pada kehidupannya.

Ia harus kuat, mulai sekarang kehidupannya berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu. Jika sebelumnya ada alasan untuknya pulang terlebih dahulu, kini ia akan mempersibuk dirinya dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Natsu kembali menatap mereka berdua yang tengah berbahagia.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Pandangan matanya menatap karpet merah yang terbentang dengan anggunnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat kisah yang tersimpan rapi dalam memorinya. Sungguh kisah yang tak pernah akan ia lupakan selamanya. Kisah yang terlalu indah. Kisah yang telah merebut semua hatinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan laju langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Gray tengah tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang belum ku sampaikan padamu.."

_**.**_

_**Pada akhirnya kita dapat saling memahami dan berdamai dengan masa lalu kita.**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu bahagia dengan keputusan yang telah kita ambil.**_

_**Berusaha semampu kita untuk terus berbahagia.**_

_**Bagiku, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku.**_

_**Seseorang yang mengajariku tentang arti sebenarnya dari sebuah perasaan yang disebut 'cinta'.**_

_**Dan aku bahagia karena ia telah bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kini Natsu bersama dengan Lucy dan Gray berdiri diatas sebuah panggung kecil dengan background pepohonan hijau nan indah.

"Apa kau yakin Gray?" tanya Natsu sekali lagi.

Gray tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan diantara saku celana.

"Ayolah.. ini akan menjadi kenangan kalian berdua, aku tak bisa jika harus memberikan istriku kepadamu.. aku sangat mencintainya. Sedangkan kau pernah menjadi bagian dari hatinya.. Untuk itu dia yang memohon kepadaku agar aku mengijinkannya.. untuk terakhir kalinya." Gray melirik Lucy.

Natsu tampak berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sangat senang saat Gray mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Namun bukankah sekarang Lucy telah menjadi milik Gray? kemudian ia menatap Gray. Tampang pemuda itu tampak sangat meyakinkan.

"Baiklah.."

"Yosh.. aku akan mengambil foto kalian berdua. Bersiaplah."

Gray mengambil sebuah camera dan mempisisikan dirinya sedikit menjauh dari posisi Natsu dan Lucy. Lantas ia bersiap membidik kedua orang tersebut.

Sementara itu Natsu dan Lucy saling berpandangan.

"Ini akan menjadi momen terakhir kita.. pergunakan dengan sebaik mungkin selagi Gray memberikan sebuah kesempatan kepadamu." ujar Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan tubuhnya dibelakang Lucy dan merangkul bagian pinggang gadis tersebut.

"Yo.. 1... 2.. 3.."

**Ckleek !**

"Sekali lagi Gray." pinta Natsu. Gray mengangguk dan kemudian kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk membidik mereka berdua.

Natsu memposisikan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Lucy. Mereka saling memandang. Manik obsidiannya memandang dalam-dalam manik hazel Gadis tersebut. Begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Ia sadar, mungkin setelah ini ia tak dapat melihat manik tersebut yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"1... 2.. 3.." Gray memberi aba-aba.

Dengan sigap Natsu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Dan..

**Ckleeek !**

Gray mendelik. Ia menurunkan kamera tersebut dan beralih memandang keduanya sedang menempelkan bibir mereka. Bukan. Tengah berpangutan !

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAANNNN !"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena siapa yang memiliki cinta, ia berhak bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Natsu terduduk pada kursi kerjanya dan tengah bergelut dengan tumpukan map yang menggunung. Sesekali ia memindahkan beberapa map yang telah selesai ia tanda tangani dan koreksi. Rambut spike pinkishnya terlihat sangat berantakan pertanda bahwa ia telah bekerja keras sedari tadi untuk mengurangi tumpukan map-map yang melambai untuk segera di selesaikan.

"Haaahhhh.." ia mendesah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya ia lipat kebelakang kepalanya dan menjadikan sebuah bantalan.

Ia memandangi langit-langit kantornya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Beginilah sekarang yang Natsu lakukan untuk mengisi kesenjangan hari-harinya. Ya semenjak pernikahan Lucy, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berada di kantornya. Sekedar untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bermain game atau membaca majalah.

**Tok.. ..**

Ia mendengar pintu kantornya tengah diketuk oleh seseorang. Natu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu transparan yang sebagian berwarna agak buram. Lalu ia mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

"Dragneel-sama, saya kemari untuk mengantarkan beberapa map yang memerlukan tanda tangan anda, dan untuk besok agenda kantor kita tepat puku 10.00 pagi meeting dengan pemilik perusahaan Cheney." ujar seorang wanita berambut cokelat ikal.

"Baiklah Cana.. kau yang mempersiapkan untuk besok.. aku akan menyelesaikan map-map ini." ujar Natsu seraya mengambil beberapa map yang berada ditangan Cana.

"Baik Dragneel-sama." wanita itu membungkuk. Lantas pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang terpasang pada jari manis bosnya tersebut dan sebuah bingkai foto yabg terdapat diatas meja kerja.

"Emm.. anoo, apakah anda sudah menikah ?" tanyanya sedikit malu-malu.

Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap cincinnya. "Ya.." ujarnya singkat.

"Ah ternyata anda diam-diam telah menikah dengan kekasih anda, saya turut bahagia.. dia wanita yang sangat cantik.,' ujar wanita tersebut seraya meninggalkan ruangan Natsu.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi sebuah foto yang terpajang pada pigura kecil yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya tengah berfoto bersama seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah Lucy. Ia memang sengaja memajang foto saat bersama Lucy yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Mereka tamoak serasi dan cocok. Namun sayang, yang berdampingan dengan Lucy bukanlah ia. Walau begitu, ia tak menyesalinya. Ia telah menyerahkan Lucy kepada seseorang yang bisa menjaga gadis itu.

Dan untuk cicin yang ia pakai.

Ah itu hanya formalitas saja. Agar siapapun wanita yang mendekatinya mengurungkan niat untuk tidak mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa wanita yang bisa meluluhkannya hanyalah seorang gadis saja. Gadis yang sangat berkesan dan berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya.

Walaupun begitu. Natsutetaplah Natsu yang akan tetap tergila-gila pada seorang gadis Heartfilia yang kini berubah menjadi seorang bermarga Fullbuster.

Berdosakah ia?

Ah.. Tapi ia menikmatinya.

Ia menjadi teringat akan sebuah kata-kata yang ia bisikkan kepada Lucy. Sebuah kata-kata bermakna pengharapan kepada gadus tersebut. Sebuah kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Seulas senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_"Hey Lucy.. jika suatu saat kau ingin kembali padaku, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu. Walaupun Statusmu tak lagi menjsdi seorang 'gadis' aku akan tetap menerimanya. Asalkan itu bersamamu._

_Jadi.. aku akan selalu menunggumu saat statusmu berubah menjadi 'Janda' sekalipun."_

_._

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yosh, sequel of Sayonara up ! saya mohon maaf karena keterlambatan saya mempublish fic ini. Mohon maaf juga kalau masih ada beberapa kata yang salah dan tidak *ngeh saat dibaca. Karena saya tidak mengkoreksi ulang hasil ketikan saya hehe.

Dan minna ! terimakasih telah berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan fic saya. Jangan bilang kalau ficini ngegantung. Soalnya saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkannya. wkwkw..

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**mkhotim-san, Anonim-san, Guest-san and Naze-Dzena-san.**_

Akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih.

Mind to Review?


End file.
